<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Bet on Losing Dogs by miacathart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548806">I Bet on Losing Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacathart/pseuds/miacathart'>miacathart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Divorce, Don't read if hinanami is your comfort ship, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Hajime Hinata Has Abandonment Issues, Hinanami if you squint hard enough, I promise the ending is happy, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, Polyamory, Slow Burn, The world if Junko minded her business and didn't plunge everything into despair, sorry if the characters are ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacathart/pseuds/miacathart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami have been best friends and high school sweethearts since their days at Hope's Peak, but new challenges arise after their newfound marriage. Do they have what is takes to make it work? Or is the rift between them too great to fix? </p><p>(Disclaimers: This is not a song fic. This work will mostly be angst and not exactly fluffy, but it does have a good ending if you stick around long enough!)</p><p>P.S. I will be uploading this fic to Wattpad under a different title, "Loving you is a Losing Game." Just needed to clarify before anyone threatened plagiarism lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujisaki Chihiro/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Mitarai Ryota/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is just an introduction and sort of a way for me to figure out how to publish chapters, I'm currently writing chapter 1 and will post it as soon as I can!! Thank you to anyone who decides to read this! It means a lot to me &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki Nanami finally becomes Chiaki Hinata, and the newly wed couple could not be happier</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>    Wrapped in layers upon layers and layers of heavy cloth, Hajime Hinata could hardly keep standing. He kept his stance wide as to avoid swaying, but he hoped nobody could see how his eyes nervously darted around the chapel. Only a very small crowd were able to view this ceremony. Hajime's parents and grandmother were sitting off in the very front, patiently waiting with slight smiles gracing their lips. He gulped, and tried to focus on the empty space standing in front of him, hands folded neatly in front of his pin striped trousers. Although they were in a church where more westernized White Weddings would be held, him and Chiaki thought it best to keep some of the traditions from a Shinto wedding as part of their ceremony. Hajime fidgeted as he awaited his bride to be. What was taking her so long? That's when he heard what he could only describe as the opening of pearly gates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The chapel doors swung wide open to reveal a beautifully adorned Chiaki Nanami, dressed delicately in ribbons and silk. Her wig, dyed a mauve color similar to her natural hair, was styled to perfection as if made from angel hair. Sitting atop the wig was a tsunokakushi, a traditional Shinto headpiece meant to cover any horns that may grow out of jealousy. Hajime could hardly imagine Chiaki as the jealous type, but he fancied the headpiece anyhow, to him it looked as if a tiny ship had been placed on her head. Hajime beamed as he watched his beloved stride past the pews. With each step she took, the room glowed even brighter as if the clouds of heaven parted for her. Rays of sun seeped through the stained glass windows, causing the entire chapel to be soaked in a colorful array. Chiaki's tsunokakushi was not the only thing adorning her head, as her hair was glistening with the richest jewels buried within. Her hair pieces made of silver and gold glinted in the light and only enhanced how much her skin seemed to glitter with beauty. As she approached closer and closer, Hajime could make out more details in her Kimono. Threaded patterns of cranes, blossoms, and clouds danced across the fabric, each lined with bits of pearl. It hugged her body tight and seemed as heavy, if not heavier, than Hajime's ensemble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    When Chiaki neared the end of the aisle, Hajime sucked in his breath as he finally saw up close the face of his bride to be. Hajime knew she was beautiful, he'd spent many days gazing in those rose colored eyes and studying her gentle smile. But today, he saw her in a way he never had before. <em> Radiant </em>. That was the only word Hajime could conjure up while staring at her lovely flushed cheeks. Her smile was modest, but the look in her eyes said it all. This is the happiest he had ever seen her in all his years of loving her. A river of emotions flooded Hajime's heart and he flashed a beaming smile to her. Chiaki took her final step and was now face to face with her groom. She gave a smile to him before they both faced the priest. The priest then proceeded to bless the bride, groom, and the members of the congregation. Then he began to read a ritual prayer in which everyone stood and bowed their heads for. Speaking to the heavens, the priest announced Chiaki and Hajime's union, and asked for many blessings to protect the couple going forward. Everybody then stood and bowed in unison, and went back to sitting politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    After blessing the wedding, it was time to begin the sacred San-San-Kudo; Three-Three-Nine. San-San-Kudo was a ritual both Chiaki and Hajime debated leaving in, as it would replace the more western vows and kisses, but they decided it was worth it. They could leave all the kissing for when they got back to their apartment. Hajime and Chiaki bowed their heads respectfully as the priest began to prepare their cups. To perform San San Kudo, they were to be given three cups of Sake, each increasing in size, and each given their own meanings. In each cup, there is Sake that the couple must take three sips out of. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    After being handed their first cup, Hajime still could not take his eyes off Chiaki, and absentmindedly bent down to take a sip. Hajime flushed red with embarrassment when he realized it was empty, and the priest stared at him while waiting to pour. Chiaki almost choked and had to stifle a laugh as she realized what Hajime did. Both Hajime and Chiaki struggled to fight their laughter, but managed to hold it in long enough to relax and allow the priest to actually pour the drink before trying to take their three sips. Then, Hajime and Chiaki had their second cup, took three short sips, and repeated for the third cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Once the San San Kudo was done, they could move on to vows. This is the part Hajime had been dreading. He was incredibly excited to welcome Chiaki under the Hinata name, but he was never great with memorization. He knew his family was watching expectantly. Hajime gulped, and rehearsed his lines in his head. Everything was going to be ok. He took a deep inhale, and calmed his nerves. He glanced over at Chiaki, and she seemed as calm as ever. But he knew her better than that. He looked down at her hands and saw very slight twitches. She was just as nervous as him, but she put on a brave face. Knowing they felt the same way was comforting in a way, and it helped Hajime peel his eyes over to the congregation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Hajime spoke first, giving his many thanks to his mother for raising him, to his father for teaching him, and his grandmother for her endless wisdom. He let everyone know how grateful he was for his family, and how he would not be here with Chiaki today if they had not helped him enroll in the reserve course. He spoke of how lucky he had been to meet Chiaki and get to know her, and how he could not be happier to have her by his side today. He gave one last nod of appreciation towards his family, and then let Chiaki take the stage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Unlike Hajime's family, Chiaki's family was her class from Hope's peak. And they were much more emotional than Hajime's relatives had been. When Chiaki gave her thanks to her homeroom teacher for being the mom she needed, she broke into tears. Hajime smiled as Chiaki's side of the audience gave their cheers in response to her happiness and newfound life. They turned to each other, smiling, and grasped hands. Now it was time to thank each other, and exchange rings. The priest handed them their rings, and then quietly folded his hands. Twiddling the ring, Hajime began. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "Chiaki, when I met you, I was not in the right state of mind. I believed talent was the only thing that was important, and would constantly compare myself to the other ultimates, wondering why I wasn't good enough. I looked up to all of you, and admired you. But I also envied you. I wanted to be one of the best, no matter what it took. I wanted to feel valuable. That's how you make me feel Chiaki. <em> Valuable </em>. You showed me that I am capable of great things without having to be special. You taught me my talents were not the most important thing in the world. That being the best I can be is all I need. You saved me, Chiaki. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you to give you thanks for all you have done for me. You complete me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Chiaki is not one to blush, but after Hajime's speech her paper white face had been painted a burning pink. Her smile was wider than the sea, and her eyes twinkled like stars in the countryside. She truly looked like the happiest woman in the world. She extended her hand, and Hajime slipped the ring on her bare finger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "Hajime, before coming to Hope's Peak, I was a very lonely girl. I spent all my days pent up in my room, playing games, never forming any real connections. Of course I had some online friends, but it's safe to say I spent a majority of my life very sheltered from the world. After attending Hope's Peak, I learned what it really meant to share. To connect. To play together, and not be alone. Whenever I played games with you after school, I was always at my happiest, because I got to do it with you. Just as I helped you understand talent is not what's most important, you taught me that there will always be friends around the corner if you just take the time to know them. Thank you, Hajime. For everything you've done for me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Chiaki then gently held Hajime's hand as she slid the heavy silver band on his finger. They then grasped hands and stared into each other's eyes. Hajime had never been particularly fond of pink; he never disliked it, but it was never his favorite color. But right now, his favorite color in the entire world was the pink in Chiaki's misty eyes when she looked at him with the happiness of a thousand suns. Not only had Hajime never seen her this happy before, he doesn't think he's ever seen anybody this happy before. He's certain there was an even goofier grin on his face, but he doesn't care. Nothing could come between them. Never in a million years did he think he would find his other half at high school, but here she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The priest looked at both of them, before announcing "Chiaki Nanami, are you ready to trade your family name for the Hinata name and devote yourself to your husband?"   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "I do"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "And do you, Hajime Hinata, welcome Chiaki Nanami under the Hinata name and promise to devote yourself to your wife?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "Until the end of time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." </p>
<p>   </p>
<p>    Bells began to chime, signalling the end of their beautiful ceremony. Hajime bent down to where only his wife could hear and whispered "I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Chiaki." Softly, she smiled and whispered back, "Please, call me Mrs.Hinata."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    After the ceremony, everybody stood up and started to chat until they had exited the chapel. Mahiru stayed with Hajime and Chiaki to take some wedding pictures under the stained glass light. As expected, Mahiru’s pictures were perfect. Once the pictures were done, Chiaki rushed off to change into her post wedding wardrobe. Hajime used this as a chance to make his way to the recreation center they rented out for their venue. Now Hajime had the chance to thank everyone for coming and to visit for a while. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Chiaki Hinata arrived at the venue shortly after Hajime, dressed in brightly colored satins, and a scarlet flower adorning her hair. In contrast to the pure clean whites, the vivid reds, blues, and golds reminded Hajime of the light under the church windows. Somehow, she had managed to  outdo herself and look even more beautiful than before, though Hajime was still a fan of her bridal ensemble. Chiaki sat down next to Hajime, looking a bit embarrassed. “What’s wrong?” Hajime asked, thinking something had happened. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just not used to such bright colors.” He could see now by the way she gripped her sleeves that this was a tad bit out of her comfort zone. He bent down and lowered his voice, “For what it’s worth, I think you look amazing.” Chiaki smiled at that and seemed to relax a bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    While waiting on food, Kazuichi and Nekomaru made their way over to Hajime and put their arms around his shoulders. It hurt a bit, particularly Nidai’s grip, but Hajime didn’t say anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “So, you’re finally married!” Nekomaru exclaimed, a bit too loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “How’s it feel, man? I can’t believe you have a wife now.” Souda chimed in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Ah, it feels good actually. Like it was meant to happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Kazuichi squinched up his nose a bit, pretending to be grossed out. “Awww, man, don’t get all sappy on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Nekomaru hit Kazuichi on the head for that, and laughed “Don’t listen to him, Hinata! You and Chiaki make a good team. I can’t wait to see where you’ll go. C’mon Souda, there are plenty of other guests who’d like to speak with them. It was good seeing you.” Still rubbing his head where Nekomaru hit, Kazuichi reluctantly sighed and followed him to speak with some other guests. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The next guests to congratulate them were Mahiru and Hiyoko. They mostly congratulated Chiaki, but they were polite enough to acknowledge Hajime as well, though Hiyoko made sure to sneak in a snide comment about him being talentless anyway. Shortly after giving their best wishes to Chiaki, Sonia and Peko came over. Sonia was ecstatic, vibrantly fawning over all the details in Chiaki’s kimono, asking her about the meaning behind every threaded pattern. Peko kept more to herself, but she had a faint blush accompanying the gentle smile spread across her face. Hajime could tell they cared very deeply for her. Sonia then turned her attention to Hajime, and grew a more serious composure. Peko’s smile vanished as she stared him down. Both women were very, very intimidating. Now he was scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Hajime.” Sonia addressed him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Y-Yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I assume you meant it when you said you’d be by her side for the rest of your days, correct?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Hajime realized they were just looking out for Chiaki. “I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Then that’s all I need to know. You’re a good person, Hajime.” Sonia softened up. “Chiaki is like a sister to me. To all of us. We will welcome you into our family the same way you have welcomed her. We’re all very happy for you both. I hope I can continue to call you family.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Peko lost her icy stare and softened as well. “Thank you for being there for our class representative.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Hajime smiled at them as well. Family, huh? That’s right. Just as Chiaki has my family name, I now have her family too. They’re a bit strange, and definitely an odd bunch, but that’s to be expected of ultimates. Hajime bowed his head,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I can’t think of a better family to be a part of.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Sonia and Peko bowed in return, then Sonia bid adieu with one last hug with Chiaki before she split off to find Gundham.  Peko wandered off, presumably to find her seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    After more chatting and such, Byakuya “Two”-gami made his way over with Fuyuhiko. “Hey Hajime,” Fuyuhiko greeted, “Your wedding was pretty impressive, I came over to give my congrats.” “And I, as well.” Twogami added. “Teruteru is cooking up a storm, but he said to tell you the food will be ready soon.” Fuyuhiko continued. Hajime then smelled a faint, delicious aroma filling the room. He could see Akane nearby starting to drool uncontrollably while Nidai and Tsumiki kept her from raiding the kitchen. Hajime turned his attention to Twogami, who seemed entranced with the scent. “It appears it’s almost done. I’ll go check on the kitchen to see if preparations are running smoothly.” Twogami then hurried off, following the smell a little too excitedly. Then Fuyuhiko patted Hajime on the shoulder, and gave an approving grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “You did good man, I’m really proud of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Proud?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Yeah man, not just any guy can sweep that dame off her feet. You did good. She’s a real catch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Hajime gave a smile of agreement to that, then asked “How have you and Peko been doing? Are you ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Of course I’m ready, who do you take me for? I’m the Kuzuryuu clan leader, I’ve dealt with a million things more nerve racking than this. I’ll be ready.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Alright, well me and Chiaki have everything ready and planned out. We’ll start after the food has been served.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Sounds good to me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Fuyuhiko gave a nod, and then walked off to be alone. Hajime was certain that under the tough front, he was sweating harder than ever. He knew that feeling well, but he also knew it would be worth it after it was said and done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Suddenly, the kitchen doors burst open and a tsunami of sweet aromas flooded the room. Hanamura paraded out, leading an army of trays and platters filled to the brim with delectables. Hajime hadn’t realized how hungry he had gotten until a long, drawn out growl rumbled from his stomach. Chiaki gave a small snicker to this, but then turned her focus back on to the feast they were about to have. Everyone took their seats and one by one, plates started to grow mountains of food. Akane’s was the tallest, an Everest of meat and sauce. Mikan was stammering, trying to get her to at least grab some of the vegetables, but Akane had her mind set. Mikan ended up gently scooping some vegetables on the plate for her while her attention was on shoveling food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Hajime began to survey everyone sitting at the dining table with them. Everyone seemed happy and glowing, the wedding has put everyone in such high spirits. Chiaki’s eyes shimmered, but Hajime could tell she was getting tired. <em> This is the longest I’ve seen her awake </em> He realized. He gave her a little nudge and whispered in her ear “This will be over soon. After we eat, the plan will be in motion, and then we can go home and rest.” Chiaki whispered back “I know” and then  gave another push of energy into keeping her happy face and being social while they ate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Once everyone had finished up their plates and gave their many thanks to teruteru, it was time for Chiaki to throw the bouquet to see how fate decides who the next bride will be. The room formed a tight circle around Chiaki as the girls squat in a small huddle, excitedly readying themselves to catch. Chiaki took a big breath, gripped the flowers to throw, then unexpectedly whipped around and handed the flowers to Peko. Peko stood bewildered for a moment before Chiaki gently motioned behind her, and Peko turned to see Fuyuhiko on one knee and a ring in his hand. Hajime can tell he’s incredibly nervous, but he carries on with the question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Peko, we have spent our entire lives together, devoting ourselves to the Kuzuryuu Clan. We have been with each other through thick and thin, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You are an incredible swordswoman and an amazing clan member. I’m not even sure if I’m a man even worth asking this question, but you make it worth it. Peko Pekoyama, will you do me the honor of being my wife and marry me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Hajime doesn’t see Peko smile often. Chiaki is of course on the more reserved side, but Peko shows even less emotion than her. But right now? Peko looks like a young schoolgirl in the window of a candy shop. She gives the biggest smile he’s ever seen, and in almost a whisper, says, “It would be my honor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Fuyuhiko stands and gives her a big hug, and Peko hugs back, burying her face in his shoulder. Fuyuhiko’s shoulders heave as if he’s crying, and everyone applauds for them. This really is a hopeful day. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>    After the reception started to die down, people slowly began to leave. Gundham left first to attend to his animals back home, and Sonia followed suit. Kazuichi offered to take Hajime out to the bar, but he politely declined, saying he had to wait for all the guests to leave and Chiaki was getting tired. Kazuichi understood, and opted to take Nekomaru and Fuyuhiko instead, with Peko joining them. After Mikan and Akane had left, Hiyoko got bored and left with Mahiru, who just finished up taking group photos of everyone. Ibuki left next with Twogami and Teruteru, still chatting up a storm as if it wasn’t late at night. Hajime was a little relieved she left. He was fond of Ibuki, but sometimes her energy is a little too much. Chiaki’s teacher, Chisa, offered her services as the Ultimate Housekeeper to help clean up the reception hall. Once they were nearly finished cleaning, Chisa requested a moment alone with Chiaki to have a mother figure to daughter talk. Hajime used this as a chance to get some fresh air and a moment alone, and went out the front to sit on the sidewalk by the parking lot. When he got out there, he soon realized he wasn’t alone. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    In front of him sat a familiar white headed boy, sporting a similar black attire to all the other men who attended the reception. <em> Isn’t this Chiaki’s old classmate? It’s weird I haven’t seen him congratulate Chiaki yet. </em> Hajime had seen him sink to the background like a wallflower, observing everyone and talking when Fuyuhiko and Mikan felt bad for him, but he never really interacted beyond that. <em> You have to be really pitiful if even Mikan feels bad for you. </em>It was a bit mean spirited, but still true. This guy was a true social outcast. Hajime thinks he’s seen him a few times back at Hope’s Peak, but this guy tended to stay as far away from the reserve course as possible. He does remember one specific memory where he went to talk to Chiaki after school and he was there with her. He still remembers the scornful look the white haired boy gave him before cheerfully saying goodbye to Chiaki. Hajime didn’t know what his deal was, but now he’s sitting right in front of him. Hajime decides to take a seat next to him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    The white haired boy turned to see who had sat with him. Now that Hajime could see him up close, he realizes that his eyes are a pale sort of silver. Not quite blue, not quite green. Just a glassy metallic grey. He has exceptionally pale skin, almost as white as his hair, and he quite honestly looks a bit frail. Hajime’s sure if he were to blow hard enough he could knock him over. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    He debates whether to try it, but then the boy speaks up “Oh, hello, what gives me the honor of sitting next to the blushing groom?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Hajime stares. His voice was a lot raspier than he had anticipated, he sounded as weak as he looked, like he hadn’t spoken in a hundred years. “Uh, I’m pretty sure it’s blushing bride.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Oh? Didn’t realize you were the bride, my apologies.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “N-no, I’m not the bride, I just. . .nevermind. Why haven’t I seen you around much? You were Chiaki’s classmate, right?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “I’m just not an easy person to talk to.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Ah, I’m sure that’s not true. We’re talking right now, aren’t we?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Well, I guess we are, but the rest of my class doesn’t see me as. . .approachable. But that’s ok! As long as they continue to spread hope I’ll stay out of their way.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Hajime wondered why he wasn’t approachable. Was it because of how frail he seemed? Or perhaps it was his strange mannerisms. Did he give any of the others the same dirty look he gave him? He can’t imagine he did, seeing the way his eyes lit up by just mentioning the others. He seems a bit odd, but not intolerable. Maybe this was Hajime’s guilt, but Hajime turned to him and said,</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Well, you don’t seem so bad to me. Why don’t I give you my number and we can go to a bar sometime?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “I’d prefer we not.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “H-huh? Why, am I that untrustworthy?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “No, it’s not that. Bars are too loud, and I stay away from drinking if I can.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “I- I see. Is there somewhere you would like to go?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    He pauses for a second, settling his thumb on his lip, furrowing his brow to think. Hajime realizes his eyelashes are the same color as his hair. He’s not sure he’s seen anybody with naturally light eyelashes before. The boy finally looks up, settling on his answer.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “The library.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “The library?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Yes, would that be too dull for you?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Not at all, I’m the one who asked where you’d like to go. The library it is.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Hajime gave a sort of sheepish grin at him, hoping to make him feel a little more at ease. He knows they just met, but Hajime wouldn’t feel right if he went home without at least trying to befriend this outcast. Maybe they could even become good friends. Hajime pulls out his phone and adds a new contact, ready to put in the boy’s number. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    The boy pulls out his phone too, and Hajime is taken aback when he sees it’s an outdated flip phone. As politely as possible, Hajime asks why he has such an old phone. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Ha ha, I’m pretty terrible with technology. . .” the boy nervously laughs. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “I see.” Hajime responds. That might have been a sensitive topic for him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Once Hajime has finished punching in the boy’s number, he realizes he hasn’t even caught his name. It’d be a bit awkward if he kept going around calling him white haired boy. “Hey uh, I don’t think I caught your name.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Hm? Oh, how terribly rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Nagito. Nagito Komaeda.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Hajime holds out his hand to shake. “Hajime, Hajime Hinata.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Um, I already know who you are Hajime, I just attended your wedding.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Ah. Right.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Nagito still shook his hand out of politeness, but Hajime was a taken aback by how his hand felt. He didn’t dare flinch though, he didn’t want to be rude. <em> Why is it sticky? </em> After they pulled away, Chiaki had come outside to join them. The lights in the reception hall were off, so Hajime assumed that meant all the cleaning was done and Chisa had said all she wanted to say. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Oh, Chiaki!” Nagito excitedly greeted Chiaki, “Congratulations on getting married, that’s a pretty big deal. Weddings aren’t really my thing, but yours was spectacular, as expected of an Ultimate.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    “Thank you, Nagito. I hope you’ve had a good night. Hajime, ready to go home?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Hajime slowly got up and brushed his knees, “Yeah, let’s go home.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>    Hajime and Chiaki went to their car and drove home, completely tuckered out from the day they had. Hajime glanced at Chiaki in the passenger seat and found she had already passed out, softly snoring as her chest rose and fell. He smiled, and then focused on the road to get them home safely. Once they were home, Hajime carefully opened the passenger door and gently unbuckled Chiaki’s seat belt so that he could carry her inside. He almost thought about changing her into her pajamas, but then settled on just taking some of her layers off so she wouldn’t have to rest in such heavy clothes. He didn’t feel quite right stripping her bare while she was sleeping, even if he was her husband. After tucking her in snugly, he lifted the covers and crawled into bed beside her. He watched as her breathing slowed into a steady rhythm, and slowed his own to match hers. Then he dozed off as his full belly and exhaustion overtook him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>     Today was a good day. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime gets a job offer and goes to Fuyuhiko's to help plan his bachelor party.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Hajime Hinata has always wanted a purpose. He admired Hope’s Peak Academy greatly for its talented students, but he also loved how as long as you attended the school, you were automatically set for life. Attending such a prestigious school as Hope’s Peak earns everybody the right to any future of their choosing, as long as it’s on their resume. However, there was a small issue that Hajime had not considered until after graduation. It’s been 2 years since his days at the Academy, and since then he’s had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. A person’s career can shape their entire life, but Hajime didn’t prepare any plans for after graduation. He hadn’t predicted being untalented would leave him so directionless. That is, until he checked the mail and saw an envelope addressed to him from an organization called the Future Foundation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime ran inside quickly to show his wife. She was busy cooking breakfast for the both of them, trying her hand at pancake art. Her steady hands allowed the designs themselves to look decent, but her inexperience with cooking left all the color to turn black as she scorched the pan. Hajime coughed loudly after inhaling too much smoke, but tried to save Chiaki’s feelings by announcing, “Smells delicious.” Chiaki knew he was just trying to make her feel better, and pouted in response. “I know they’re burnt Hajime, you don’t have to lie to me.” Hajime swept into the kitchenette and kissed her cheek, “It’s nothing a little syrup can’t fix.” Chiaki then took notice of the white envelope Hajime was waving, and curiously asked if they were bills they had to pay. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Not bills, Chiaki. Much better. The <em> Future Foundation </em>sent me a job offer.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “<em> The Future Foundation? </em>” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “If I accept, they’ll have me working as early as next week. I honestly can’t believe this is real, they really sent me an offer!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “It’s probably because you graduated from Hope’s Peak, I heard they reach out to a lot of the alumni.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Still, it’s impressive this came in at all, considering I was in the reserve course.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “You know that doesn’t matter, you graduated 2nd in your class. You’re a hard worker Hajime, I’m sure they looked at your records.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime was so happy he picked up Chiaki by the waist and twirled her around. He was as giddy as a little kid, dancing and parading around their kitchenette. Future Foundation was no joke, almost the entire organization is made up of Ultimates, working hard to subdue Japan’s most dire adversities. Hajime was sure he would only be doing paperwork, but it’s still a lot of money, and a very important job. Chiaki hasn’t seen him this worked up since she said yes to his proposal. At heart, Hajime needs to feel like he’s doing something important in order to be fulfilled. She may not fully understand it, but as long as he keeps smiling like that, she’ll root for him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Their moment of happiness was shortly interrupted by the irksome beeping of their smoke detector. Chiaki let out a curse before tending to her poor pancakes, now ablaze. Hajime clutched his stomach from laughing too hard as she rushed the flaming pan to the sink to extinguish. She was extremely disappointed with how they turned out, but Hajime wiped a tear from his eyes and went ahead and fixed himself a plate. He drowned his pancakes in maple and took a big bite, giving a thumbs up before swallowing. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “See? It’s not so bad.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Chiaki grumbled, “I’m glad you like it.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    She was upset at her inadequate pancake skills, but Hajime started gently poking her side until she cracked a smile, then got up to playfully tickle her waist. Chiaki exploded in outbursts of giggles and laughs as she pleaded with him to stop, then Hajime finally let her go and kissed her cheek.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I’ll make you breakfast Chiaki, you still need to eat.” Grabbing a spare pan, Hajime lit the stove and started to coat it with butter. He grabbed all the leftover colored batter and started to pour them at random in the pan. He was no artist, but he knew they’d probably turn out fine if they were colored blobs anyway. He started to hum as Chiaki watched him work, losing herself in the way he seemed so focused. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “You don’t have to do all this for me” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I know, but I want to.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Flipping the last pancake, Hajime turned off the stove and fixed a plate, then set it down in front of Chiaki. He was scared she wouldn’t like it, and watched intently as she drizzled a little syrup on top and took her first bite. <em> Mmmm. </em> Hajime was no Hanamura, but they were made just the way she liked them. She looked at Hajime to see him anticipating her reaction. She smiled with her mouth full and gave a thumbs up. “Not too bad.” Hajime sighed a breath of relief,  “I’m glad you like it.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    After Chiaki went to work, Hajime decided to start working on bills before he felt a ping vibrate from his phone. He pulled it out, assuming it was Souda wanting to hang, but was surprised when he saw it was Fuyuhiko. He and Hajime were good friends, or at least Hajime assumed they were, but he almost never texts unless it’s urgent. Hajime opened the message to find him asking if they could meet up to plan his Bachelor party. Him and Peko weren’t due for their marriage in quite a few months, but he guessed Fuyuhiko just wanted to plan ahead so everything would go smoothly. <em> That’s a clan leader for you, I guess. </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hey man, think you can come over in </p><p>an hour to help plan my bachelor party?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>Yeah, I think I can make it. Let me clean</p><p>up a little and I’ll be over soon</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Aight. I’ll be expectin’ ya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Hajime set down his phone and sighed. He didn’t really have any plans to go out today, but he knew getting a text from Fuyuhiko meant he trusted you. Hajime started to get ready, putting on his signature green tie and combing his ahoge, then cleaned up the kitchen before heading out. He hoped Fuyuhiko wouldn’t mind him showing up a bit early. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    The sight of Fuyuhiko’s estate everytime he pulled up would never <em> not </em> impress Hajime. He by no means grew up poor, after all his parents <em> were </em> rich enough to afford his reserve course tuition, but <em> this </em> . <em> This </em> was a mansion worthy of a clan leader. When Hajime got up to the gate, he rolled down his window and poked his head out, waiting expectantly on the speaker. Once the garbled voice requested his ID, Hajime shoved it close to the camera, and waited until the gates slowly opened. Hajime poked his head back in, waved a thank you, and rolled further into the winding drive. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime parked his average white car next to the not so average black limousines, and walked up to the main entrance. He raised his arm to gently knock, but the doors swung wide open before he could. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “You came early.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Yeah, hope you don’t mind, I had nowhere else to be.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Not at all, you can help me prepare for the others to get here.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>   </p><p>    Hajime nodded, and followed the blonde inside. The chandelier hanging overhead the massive stairway reminded Hajime of every mansion he had ever seen in movies. It was very grandiose, and he could see how it could be intimidating to anybody not familiar with Fuyuhiko. The dark grey interior paired with the slick floors gave off a very <em> noir </em> vibe, and the grim aesthetic did not liven the deeper you went in. Fuyuhiko led Hajime to the billiard room, where a pool table was in the center, surrounded by dart boards hung on the wall. The dart boards weren’t the only thing on the wall, on the opposite wall of the entrance there was a large fireplace with several weapons such as silver pistols and needle-sharp daggers. His entire place screamed, “ <em> You should feel threatened.”  </em>Hajime may have felt the mansion scared him the first time he toured it, but now he felt indifferent to all the subtle threats. He knew they weren’t for him. Fuyuhiko picked up a cue stick, and set up the pool table. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “So, what do you need me to do to help prepare for the other guests?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Go over to that cabinet in the corner,  fill them glasses with ice, and start pourin’ the liquor.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “How many glasses?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Eigh- Well, actually, make that seven. Pour Seven glasses.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Got it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime poured the seven glasses, and set them aside. He went ahead and took sips of his glass before the ice could melt, then watched as a servant came to the entrance of the room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Sir, another one of your guests are here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Whaddya waitin for? Bring em in here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Yes sir.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    The servant bowed and soldiered off to let the guest in. Hajime realized he had no idea who was coming and started to get a little nervous. Were other clan members coming to help plan? Hajime hadn’t prepared to meet other yakuza members. He of course felt safe around Fuyuhiko, but that’s because he was his friend and he’d known him since highschool. What if he said something to tick them off? He doubted he’d be in any harm, but he’d rather not make an enemy of any powerful figure. Especially ones in this. . .business. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hey, Fuyuhiko?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Yeah?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Who all is coming to help plan?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Oh, don’t worry,you’re familiar with all of them. Nekomaru, Teruteru, Souda, Gundham, Twogami, and-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Ah, sorry if I’m interrupting anything important, is this where we’re supposed to meet?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime recognized that raspy voice and turned to face their new guest. Slender and pale, the wallflower at his reception was standing before him. He suddenly remembered their promise to hang out and flushed red, embarrassed he had forgotten to follow up. The white haired boy didn’t seem to notice, he showed no signs of hostility or if he even remembered the plans they made. <em> I guess I’ll apologize if he brings it up. </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I guess I’m not the first to show up, huh? That’s new. I didn’t realize <em> he </em> would be here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hajime? Yeah, I invited him since he’s been such a huge help, it makes sense since he helped me with my own proposal” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I’m just a bit surprised, Fuyuhiko. You’re ok with letting someone from the reserve department into your home?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Fuyuhiko straightened up to look Nagito in the eye. “Is there a problem with that?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito raised his hands defensively, “Not at all! Just surprised.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Somehow, Hajime still got the impression he did find an issue with him being there. <em> Is it because I never texted him? I guess he is mad about it.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hey, Nagito, if this is about me not following up on our pla-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito shot him a look and lowered his arms, “Oh, that? You don’t need to worry about it. I had honestly forgotten about our exchange. See? No hard feelings.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime felt incredibly awkward as the mood in the room turned stiff. <em> I don’t understand, why is he so passive aggressive? If it’s not about the plans,  then what is it? Why does he still carry the same aggression he had towards me at the academy? Did I do something to piss him off? I don’t even know what I could have done, we never even talked. What is his deal? </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hey Fuyuhiko, mind if I play a game against you?” Nagito motioned to the pool table.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Komaeda, you know I love a good game of pool, but playing against you would be stupid. I like to play games I can win.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hahaha, you’re too humble Fuyuhiko! Surely it should be easy for you to defeat trash like me. My skills are nothing compared to yours.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “You don’t necessarily need skill when you have that crazy luck of yours, do ya?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I’ll play you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito and Fuyuhiko both gave an incredulous look at Hajime, like he had just suggested some impossible feat. This made him slightly embarrassed. <em> Stop staring at me like that. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hajime, you seriously don’t want to play any games against him. He’ll beat you every time.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Nonsense, Fuyuhiko. This might be interesting. Trash against trash. Let’s see who’s more deserving of being called worthless.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito gave a crazed grin, and Hajime felt he had walked himself into a trap. But he couldn’t back down. <em> Worthless? Is that really what he thinks of me? </em> Hajime then came to a dawning realization. <em> Ah. So that’s how it is. He hates me because I’m not an Ultimate. Because I’m not special like him, or Fuyuhiko, or Chiaki. </em> Now Hajime felt a sort of duty in accepting this challenge. He couldn’t allow pricks like him arrogantly look down on people who weren’t blessed with talent. People like him were the reason he felt he wasn’t important without talent in the first place. <em> Chiaki showed me I'm special and worthy regardless of talent. And now I’m going to show him that I am, too.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I’ll be solids.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “I guess that means I’m stripes, huh?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Fuyuhiko sighed, muttering about how stupid he thought Hajime was, but that didn’t matter. Hajime didn’t need to win. He just needed to show him he wouldn’t lose easily.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “What rules are we playing by?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “We can play normal 8 ball. Ah but, I’d like to ask that we get rid of a rule. To make it interesting.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “What rule?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “We take turns without going twice. Even if we pot a ball, we have to give the cue stick back to the opponent.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>     Huh? What’s he trying to do?  </em>“Ok.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “You can go first, Hajime.” Nagito whispered, and offered him the cue stick. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime snatched it, and proceeded to chalk the tip of it. Then, he bent down low over the table. The lighting was dim, so he had to squint extra hard to focus on the cue ball. He steadied his hand, interlacing his fingers around the stick, and waited a moment. <em> Bullseye. </em>Hajime quickly struck at the cue ball and watched as the perfect triangle formation rolled aimlessly around the table. He didn’t manage to pot any solids, but he got a few of them close. Hajime looked up, determined, and handed his opponent the stick. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “<em> Your turn. </em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito took the stick back and lowered his body over the table as well. He looked focused, and Hajime couldn’t help but stare at his careful expression. He scanned the table like a sniper scoping his target. When Nagito finally found his perfect angle, he deliberately looked up at Hajime and blindly struck, and Hajime watched as the balls dispersed across the green felt. <em> Why would he not pay attention when he was striking? The ball he was aiming for didn’t even make it in- </em> That thought was quickly cut off when he realized that wasn’t the one Nagito was aiming for in the first place. Hajime’s face went slack as he saw two stripes get potted, and Nagito smugly stood up. He tilted his head and reached the cue stick across the table. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “<em> Your turn, Hajime.” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “H-how did you do that?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito gave an innocent shrug, then poked Hajime with the stick until he grabbed it. <em> I can’t let him make a fool out of me. </em> Hajime got back into position, making eye level with the numbers decorating the table. <em> Concentrate. </em> Hajime closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After opening his eyes, he scanned the table for the best approach he could take. <em> If I can get this just right, I should also be able to pot two balls. </em> Steadying his hand, he gripped the end of the stick, and struck. Hajime doesn’t dare move from his crouched position until he sees he managed to pot one solid. Not what he was hoping, but he was close. <em> At least I got one.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime straightened his knees  and handed back the stick. Nagito still had 5 balls left to pot, and although Hajime had only got one in, the game had only just begun. Nagito began circling the table like a vulture. When he finally found a  ball that caught his eye, he bent down, once again struck without aim. He instead stared right at Hajime. Hajime felt a chill down his spine when three more stripes were potted. <em> What is going on? </em> Hajime may not have played much pool, but he knew most people couldn’t get so many potted at once. <em> Especially </em> without looking. <em> Does he analyze the table before striking? Does he find the perfect position to stare me down to mock me? How can he be so confident?  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito gave a small laugh under his breath, then looked back at Hajime in disgust. “I knew you didn’t possess talent, but I had no idea you didn’t possess a brain either. Did you really hope you could defeat an Ultimate? Even someone as lowly as me is superior to you. My luck will always beat you.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hajime felt his entire body tense, he wanted to retaliate in the heat of the moment, but he bit his tongue and kept his lips pursed. Fuyuhiko shot him a look in pity, which only further added to his embarrassment. “<em> I’m not stupid!”, </em> he wanted to scream. Hajime closed his eyes to calm down. “ <em> Relax, Hajime,”  </em> he heard Chiaki’s voice ring in his head. That’s right. What would she say right now? “ <em> It’s ok, Hajime. You don’t need to prove your worth to anybody but yourself. You know who you are. Don’t listen to him.”  </em> But it’s not that easy. Hajime couldn’t shake off this shame that crawled up his body. He felt choked, but he knew if he managed to really think, he could somehow make this game more fair. <em> Wait, what did Fuyuhiko say earlier? He wouldn’t play against Nagito because of his luck. And just now, Nagito mentioned I couldn’t beat his luck. We’ll see about that. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Fuyuhiko.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Yeah?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Is Nagito’s talent Ultimate Luck?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Yeah, that’s why I told you not to play. His luck is batshit crazy.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Is his luck <em> good </em> luck? Or just luck?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “What’s the difference?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito started to visibly frown and glared at Hajime. “Whether it’s good luck or just luck in general, you’re still nothing compared to it. Stop humiliating yourself already. You’ve lost.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “<em> That’s wrong! </em> I haven’t lost yet, Nagito. The game just started.”  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    The pale sinister boy cocked an eyebrow and sighed, “Fine. I’ll just have to show you how worthless you are since you can’t comprehend it yourself.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>     But you won’t, </em> Hajime thought. He had a plan forming, and he knew how to make this fair. Nagito may have good luck, but that’s only when he’s recklessly hitting, of course anybody would miss unless you had good luck on your side. In turn, Hajime was sure he had bad luck as well. He wasn’t confident about that until Nagito got defensive. <em> He wouldn’t have done that if I was wrong. </em>That being said, Hajime had a theory to test out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime paced around the table until he found a place to settle. Bending down low, he motioned for Nagito to hand him the stick. Once it was in hand, Hajime kept his breath in slow rhythms and let the wood tingle beneath his fingertips in anticipation. Then, right as Hajime went to strike, he caught Nagito’s demeaning gaze and held it. Hajime didn’t budge his eyes until the air grew still again. He looked at the table to see what he had done. <em> Just as I thought. Three. I potted three solids. </em> Hajime was in disbelief he was right, and looked up to meet eyes with Nagito and Fuyuhiko, who seemed to be in even more shock. Nagito could’ve been mistaken for a marble statue with how still he was. Hajime felt tempted to see if he could blow him over again, but pushed that urge down, and stood tall as if to say “ <em> How about that?” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Just as Nagito had extreme good luck that permitted him to strike frivolously, Hajime figured it would also be extremely unlucky for him if his opponent could do the same. It was a complete gamble, but he knew if he didn’t at least test the theory out then he was bound to lose against him anyways. He wasn’t even entirely convinced it would work, but looking at Nagito’s awe stricken face now was enough to give Hajime a surge of euphoria. Truthfully, Hajime did not take much pleasure from beating others. He’s not the competitive type. But when faced with someone who reminded him of his deepest insecurities, he can’t stand to back down. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime set the stick on the table, and watched as Nagito regained his composure to take it back off. <em> I can’t get too excited, Nagito still only has two balls left before he can attempt potting the 8 ball. I still have three. </em> Nagito positioned himself to strike, but he was no longer smiling. Hajime could almost feel how repulsed he was. Nagito closed his eyes, and struck at the nearest ball towards him. <em> Huh? </em> Hajime watched as one singular striped ball rolled slowly across, and stopped at the corner. <em> He was so close. . . </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito opened his eyes to find he hadn’t potted a single one, and started to laugh. A loud, cackling, hideous laugh. His shoulders shook as he gripped his arms to hold himself together. Hajime and Fuyuhiko gaped blankly at him, he looked as if he could be ripped straight off the page of a villain comic book. <em> Why is he laughing? </em> Nagito’s hysterics gradually started to settle down, but he still had a wide grin on him that could have only belonged to the Cheshire Cat. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hajime, for a reserve course graduate, you’re very perceptive. I’m almost impressed! But I’m still an Ultimate. And you still need to know your place.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito extended the cue stick to Hajime. “Go ahead!. . . Show me how your hope will triumph mine!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime grabbed the stick and stared Nagito down. <em> “I will. </em> ” Hajime lowered down and squinted one eye. He took a deep breath, and struck. Hajime hadn’t aimed carefully, hadn’t tried to align any of the balls in any of the corners. Just struck. The ball rolled and collided into some others, but after the table had scattered, he had found that none made it in. <em> What? </em> Hajime looked up to see Nagito still grinning. “Ah, you must have forgotten already, Hajime. Average people seem to have such short term memory. I just had an unlucky shot, so it’s only fair that I have good luck in return.” Hajime gulped. <em> Is this how it is? If he’s lucky, I am too. If he’s unlucky, then so am I. If he’s always one shot ahead of me, then how am I to win? No, I can’t think like that, this isn’t over yet. </em>Then, Hajime had another idea. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hey Nagito.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Hajime?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Are you having fun?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “. . .What kind of pointless question is that?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Just answer me. You’re still smiling, so would you say you’re having fun?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito kept eye contact. “I’m having fun showing you where you belong.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    That’s all Hajime needed to have hope again. From the way Fuyuhiko talked to Nagito, to the way he shocked Nagito by using his luck against him, he suspected this might be the first game that’s ever been <em> fair </em> for Nagito. The first genuine game where he might not win. Hajime didn’t know much about what it felt like to constantly win, but he knew if he always won, he’d probably get a bit bored. <em> Nagito is lucky to be playing against someone who makes him feel like he’s having fun. </em>Hajime gave the cue stick back to Nagito, and watched him pot the striped ball he had tried to strike earlier. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito handed the cue stick back to Hajime, no words exchanged. <em> As long as you’re having fun, that’s all I need. </em> Hajime saw two solids right next to each other, and struck to hit both of them. He didn’t know where they’d roll, but to his delight, they both were potted. Nagito’s nose scrunched up as if he smelled rotting fish, and Hajime wordlessly handed the cue stick back to him. <em> We both only need to pot one, and then we can go for the 8 ball.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito reluctantly bent back down and violently struck as hard as he could at the last striped on the table. Fuyuhiko furiously shouted out, “<em> Nagito! </em> This is a pool table, not a goddamn pinball machine!” but there was no getting through to him. The ball made a beeline towards the side of the table, and plunged down the hole. Nagito handed the cue stick back to Hajime, this time while looking down. <em> Why won’t he make eye contact? Isn’t he happy he’s almost won?  </em></p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>    Hajime took back the stick, and slunk down to the table. <em> If Nagito isn’t having fun anymore, I need to try my best. </em>Hajime found his last solid, and struck it just hard enough to get it to roll down the nearest hole. Hajime handed the stick back to Nagito. Now all that was left was potting the 8 ball. </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>    Nagito struck at the 8 ball, and watched it spin directionless. Hajime took his shot at the 8 ball, and didn’t hit hard enough. Nagito went again, but hit too hard, and Hajime took another turn only to just barely miss it. He managed to get the ball positioned at the very edge of the table, and Nagito only needed a nudge to win. Hajime looked down at his shoes as he handed the cue stick back. He knew it was over, and gave a sigh. Nagito took it, and Hajime could see out of the corner of his eye he was looking directly at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “Hajime, What did I tell you earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>    Hajime bit his lip and chose to stay silent.</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>    “You were never going to win against my luck. I’m an <em> Ultimate. </em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Nagito propped his body against the table and gave the tiniest strike. The 8 ball had been potted. He won. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    The white haired boy then stood up and walked over to where Hajime stood, and bent in close. “But you know, Hajime. For a moment, you convinced me you <em> did </em> have a chance. Let’s play again sometime, hm?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Hajime finally peeled his eyes from the floor and met his eyes, and saw him smiling. He wasn’t looking in disdain, nor mockery. He was looking at him as an equal. His words may have been meant as a jab, but he invited him to play again. <em> He wouldn’t have done that if he really thought I was worthless. </em>Hajime smiled, and responded “One day we will.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Fuyuhiko gave out a long, drawn out whistle and sighed, “Phew, that was one game of pool if I’ve ever seen one. Thought I’d have to call in security with how tense it got.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    At that moment, another of Fuyuhiko’s servants came into the room to let him know a few more guests were here. “Ah, that must be Nekomaru and Kazuichi. I’ll let 'em in, thank you.” Fuyuhiko walked towards the door, and waved at them “I’ll be back. Nagito, make sure Hajime doesn’t raid the entire liquor cabinet while I’m gone.” And left. Hajime turned bright red and faced Nagito defensively, hands in the air “I-I don’t drink <em> that </em>much, he’s just kidding!” The pale boy just looked at him and laughed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    After a long, long night of eating and planning, Hajime was finally ready to go home. He was one of the last to leave, insisting he help clean up and even offered to take home leftovers for him and Chiaki. Nagito was also a straggler, but he left before Hajime. Before leaving, however, he swept by Hajime and slipped something in his pocket. When Hajime looked to see what it was, it was a piece of paper simply saying “<em> Let me know when you want to go to the Library. I’ll be waiting.”  </em> Hajime smiled and shoved it back in his pocket. <em> Time to head home. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    When Hajime finally got home, he saw that he had just barely beat Chiaki coming home from work. <em> Perfect. </em> Scouring the kitchenette for plates and silverware, Hajime set all the utensils down needed to eat and prepared a blanket on the floor. Then, he took the plates and set them down, scraping the leftovers onto them after. Finally, he set out the forks and knives and waited patiently for his wife to come home. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Chiaki was <em> exhausted </em> coming home. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was to take off her shoes and eat. She knew Hajime normally had dinner ready by now, and was a little surprised when she didn’t see it sitting out on the table.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     “Hajimeee?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em>      “ </em>In here!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Chiaki turned the corner, and that’s when she saw it. Dimmed lights, fake candlelight, and leftover spaghetti dinner. It was just what she needed. She snorted a laugh, and asked through her smile “Hajime, what’s all this?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    “Oh, I went to Fuyuhiko’s today to help plan his bachelor party and we had some leftover spaghetti, so I decided to set up a picnic. I haven’t eaten on the floor in a while, I figured it’d be fun.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    Chiaki felt warm, and she thought, <em> “If I were a cat, I’d definitely be purring right now.” </em> Instead, she settled for kissing her wonderful husband instead. “Thank you, Hajime. This is perfect.” <em> You’re perfect, </em> she wanted to say. Hajime twirled some spaghetti on to his fork, and held it up, “ <em> Let’s eat! </em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hajime and Nagito spend some quality time at the Library</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Chiaki Hinata is a name Hajime could never get to leave his head. Every time he woke up, her name was the first thought on his mind. <em> Hinata. </em> Never before had his own name seemed so beautiful, but only because it was also hers<em>. </em> Hajime started to stretch his limbs from beneath his covers, and rubbed his eyes to greet the morning. “ <em> Hi-na-ta,” </em>He sounded it out and let it sit on his lips. Chiaki had not yet stirred, but that was normal, she was quite the heavy sleeper. Hajime turned to her and smiled, placing his palm on his cheek. He bent over to kiss her forehead, then grunted as he fought himself to leave her side. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and wiggled his toes as he set his feet on the ice cold floor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime walked over to the blinds and let the sunlight in, hoping it would help Chiaki wake up. The sun was only just starting to peek from behind the treeline, and Hajime let himself enjoy the view for a moment. Taking a deep breath, Hajime headed for the kitchen, deciding to make breakfast in bed for Chiaki. It was a Saturday, and it had been a while since he surprised her like this. Readying the pans, Hajime took a second to think of what he wanted to make before settling on french toast. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Blanketing the french toast in syrup, Hajime proudly dusted the top with powdered sugar and put a halo of fruits and whipped cream on the plate around it. She was going to <em> love </em> this. Hajime also decided to make a quick glass of banana milk for her. Her favorite flavor was actually strawberry, but they had sadly run out. Hajime then fixed a glass of banana milk for himself, but added a touch of chocolate syrup.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime put both of their plates on a tray, and carried it into the bedroom, watching Chiaki’s nose twitch as the scent of cinnamon filled the room. She slowly opened her eyes, and used the back of hand to wipe off the bit of drool trailing from her mouth. She stretched her arms wide in the air, then sleepily rubbed her eye so she could see what Hajime brought her. He set the tray on her lap, then crawled into bed next to her, taking his silverware so he could dig in. “C’mon Chiaki, I made french toast for you.” Chiaki drew her attention to the golden brown slices of toast and smiled, taking a deep breath in to inhale the smell. Then she picked up her own silverware so she could start eating. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Once the plates were empty and their bellies were full, both the Hinata’s got ready to seize the day. They got dressed, brushed their teeth, and sat down in their kitchenette to go over their plans for the day. </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p>       “Hajime, Sonia invited me to go with her to see the new amusement park that opened up nearby, so I’ll be out today.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “That’s fine, I’m also going to be out, Nagito invited me to go to the library with him.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Nagito invited you?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Well, I invited him, but he reminded me and asked when a good day to go would be. I told him today would be fine.” </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>       “ <em> Really? </em>That’s. . .surprising.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Why? Is he really that unapproachable? I know he’s a bit of a jerk, but he’s not <em> that </em> bad.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “No no, it’s just, I’m surprised he wanted to go anywhere with you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime grew an incredulous look on his face and turned to Chiaki, slightly offended. “What do you mean by ‘<em> with me </em>?’” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Chiaki quickly realized how bad that had sounded and tried to recover, “No, no, sorry, that’s not what I meant. I just mean, well, Nagito doesn’t really get along with people who aren’t. . . Ultimates.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime calmed down, feeling a little embarrassed. ”Oh, right.” He had already known Nagito to abhor people less talented, but it slipped his mind when he thought his wife was insulting him.<em> I guess to anybody who hadn’t seen our game of pool, it would seem out of character for him to want to hang out at all. Or maybe it’s still strange, even with context of the game. </em> Hajime swallowed, trying to break free of the awkward moment. “Well, that’s where I’ll be today. I’m supposed to call him around noon to see if he’s ready.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Alright, well I hope you have a good day. Sonia will be here any minute, we have to get there early to beat most of the crowd, I’m sure lots of families are bustling to see the new attraction.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       With that, Chiaki planted a kiss on Hajime’s cheek, which made his stomach burst with butterflies. <em> That never gets old. </em>Chiaki grabbed her purse and checked for her keys, wallet, and phone. “Ok, I’m on my way out!” Chiaki started to open the door while slipping her flip flops on, but then she quickly remembered something. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Oh, Hajime?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Yes?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Chiaki turned with a smile. Her hair was neatly framing her face, with her signature <em> Galactica </em> pin keeping it in place. “I love you.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “I love you too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       After hearing that, her eyes warmed up, and it reminded Hajime all the more why pink was his favorite color. Chiaki closed the door behind her, leaving Hajime alone with nothing but free time until it was time to call Nagito. Hajime got up, brushing his lap as he did so, then went to watch some television to kill time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Some time had passed, and Hajime was quite frankly tired of watching anime and j-pop reality shows. After the outro started playing for some sports anime he had been watching, he finally got up to stretch his legs and check the time. <em> 12:34 </em> . <em> I should probably call Nagito. </em> Hajime started to slip on his shoes, balancing his phone on his shoulder to his ear, waiting for Nagito to pick up. The rings continued to ring out, much longer than normal, until a recorded message rang out requesting Hajime to leave a voicemail. <em> Maybe he’s on his way, I’ll go ahead and head out too. </em>Taking one last look in the mirror to straighten his tie, Hajime rushed out the door, trying to catch the nearest bus to the library. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       </p><p>       Once Hajime had been dropped off, he came across a strange sight. Nagito was asleep curled up on the steps of the library, using his tattered green coat as a blanket. Hajime was used to this sort of thing with Chiaki, but he was still taken aback by Nagito’s slumber on the stairs. Hajime nudged him with his foot in an attempt to stir him. Nagito started to get up and blinked in surprise, “Oh, Hajime! You’ve come.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       </p><p>       The time they had set together was 1, so Hajime was a little taken aback by Nagito’s greeting, as if he were late and Nagito had to nap to pass the time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “How long have you been here?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       “Since yesterday afternoon.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       “<em> Since yesterday?!” </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       </p><p>       “I decided to visit the library yesterday but lost track of time. I ended up missing the bus,” Nagito laughed a little and rubbed his forehead, ”Ahhh, I have such bad luck.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       “I see. . .”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       “I would have called, but my phone died, so I decided to wait here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       “Where did you sleep?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       Nagito looked around and patted the spot where his head was laying. “Here.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       Hajime was in pure dismay. Was he not afraid of people coming to assault him, or to mug him? Hajime knew Nagito didn’t look the type to have a whole lot of money, but it was still extremely dangerous. Being <em> anywhere </em> alone at night is dangerous. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       </p><p>       “Were you not afraid you would get hurt? It’s a miracle nobody tried to jump you, or worse-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       “You’re right,” Nagito cut him off, “ I must’ve been <em>extremely</em> lucky to have not been hurt.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       Hajime just stared at him. Nagito had a smile on his face, but he couldn’t help but feel his smile was slightly passive aggressive, as if to say <em> “Obviously I wasn’t hurt, I have luck on my side.” </em> Hajime could not <em> believe </em> he trusted in his talent that much, he must have been completely out of his <em> mind! </em> Hajime sighed and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to get rid of his oncoming headache. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Well, can you be more mindful next time? I’d rather you not get hurt.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Aww, you already care so <em> deeply </em>for me. It’s touching.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito’s sarcasm struck a nerve, and Hajime looked at him with resentment.<em> I was just trying to look out for him, what is wrong with him? </em> Hajime retaliated, rather scornfully, “Well I’m sorry I don’t want to find out you took a trip to the hospital because you were <em> careless </em>.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito looked down as his teasing smile disappeared, and Hajime couldn’t help but feel like he did something wrong. He held out his hand for Nagito to take, and said in a low voice, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. Let’s get inside, there’s a reason we’re here.” Nagito nodded, letting Hajime help him up, and they made their way inside the library doors. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Once they were inside, Hajime was blown away by how beautiful the place was. The ceiling was made of glass, meaning everything inside was completely sunlit. The shelves of books towered over them as if they had just entered the city of paper and ink, and the academia style was heightened by sage vintage wallpaper. Hajime felt like he just crossed a portal that brought him to 19th century London. Nagito took his hand, and led him through the aisles swiftly, as if he’d traveled these parts before. <em> Well, I guess he </em> has <em> if he likes libraries. </em>Once they were done flying through the streets of literature, they stopped at a part of the library that had been sectioned off. Nagito turned back to look at Hajime and nodded towards the section. “Come on, this is where all the good books are kept.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime stepped inside and stared at the hundreds of books built around them. The room was shaped oddly, almost like a crescent. Both sides of the room jutted back, but it was not round. It looked as if the architects took two triangle polygon toys and stuck them on the long side of a rectangle. “What <em> is </em>this place?” Hajime murmured under his breath. Nagito let go of Hinata’s hand to go hunting for whatever he could get his hands on. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “They call this the <em> Octagon </em>, it's where they store old classics and poetry. I mostly come here for historical fiction and old mystery novels.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Why is it called the Octagon? It doesn’t exactly look like one.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito looked at Hajime with confusion, then muttered, “Count the walls. . .”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime started to count the walls, his pointer finger bouncing as he turned in full rotation of the room.  <em> Oh. </em> Despite its shape, the section did indeed have eight walls. Hajime flushed red, feeling uneasy. <em> Crap, he probably thinks I’m such a dumba- </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime’s thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sound of snorting, and Hajime turned to see Nagito’s shoulders hunched over as he kept himself from laughing too hard. “H-hey! You can’t blame me, it’s not like the room is shaped like a normal octagon!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Hajime, for someone who graduated so high in your class, you really are an idiot!” Nagito sniggered, still trying to compose himself.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime paused.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “How did you know I graduated high in my class?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “How would I not?” Now Nagito looked offended. “I had to look into who was marrying my dear class representative. Someone with Chiaki’s talent shouldn’t be wasting her time on just <em> anybody </em>.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “So you approve of me?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “I never said that.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Then you think I’m <em> not </em>good enough for her?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “That’s not what I said either. . .”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Then what?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito paused to think for a moment, settling his thumb on his lip. Hajime noticed he did this every time he was deep in thought. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “I think you meet the <em> bare </em> minimum.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>        “The bare minimum?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “That’s a lot higher than I’d give anybody else who isn’t an Ultimate. You should consider yourself lucky<em> . </em>” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito was wearing a smug smile, and Hajime could see he was clearly teasing him. Hajime rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Nagito’s shoulder. “Oh, <em> shut up. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito went and disappeared behind a shelf, leaving Hajime by himself to find a book to read. <em> It’s been such a long time since I’ve read for the sake of reading, the last time I read must've been sophomore year before things got hectic with my studies. . . </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito poked back out from the other side of the shelf, heaving an entire stack of books that looked hard to carry. <em> How is he managing to hold all that with such skinny arms? </em>Nagito looked content as he started to unload all the books on the ground. Nagito picked one off the top, and flipped to the middle of it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “This is the novel I started last night before the library had to kick me out, it’s a Mystery. I enjoy it so far.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “What’s it about?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “It’s about 16 of the most esteemed socialites stuck on a train together, and they have to solve a murder that happened on the train before they arrive to the station, or else the perpetrator will get away.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Sounds interesting, have you guessed who it is yet?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Not sure, there seems to be a mastermind that they believe to be the killer. They all received an anonymous invitation that brought them to the train, so they’re all sure that whoever sent the letters must have orchestrated the murder. My bet is on the conductor.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       </p><p>       “That. . . actually sounds really good. I might have to read it myself once you’re done.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito looked at Hajime in astonishment, then asked in disbelief “You’d really do that?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “I mean, yeah, it sounds like a good read, and you’re clearly passionate about it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Nagito smiled, and Hajime realized this is the first time he had seen Nagito look genuinely happy. Not sarcastic, or miserable, or disgusted, or even condescending. He looked <em> happy. </em>Hajime smiled in return, relieved that he was able to give Nagito a good time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime and Nagito spent the rest of the afternoon reading, sharing thoughts, and even reciting Old English poetry to each other in funny accents. They ended up laughing until their ribs hurt. Hajime even got to lead Nagito away to the manga section. Nagito wasn’t a huge fan of manga, he didn’t consider it “real” storytelling, but he still listened to Hajime as he explained the several deep lores of 13 year old orphans coming into positions of power and saving the world from supernatural entities. (There was a <em> shocking </em> amount of manga following that exact premise.) Of course, Nagito still assumed Hajime only read manga because he was incapable of reading past grade school level. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       When Hajime and Nagito finally left, the sun was already halfway across the horizon, and the sky was painted with vivid pinks and reds. The sky was beautiful, as if they were staring at a painting straight from the louvre. Hajime looked out at the city and sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “That was a great way to kill time.” </p><p> </p><p>       </p><p>       “Yep, I could stay in the Library for hours on end.” Nagito smiled, then continued with a more serious expression, “Whenever I stay put and read, I’m not affected by my talent as much. It might be the most peaceful way to spend time.” Nagito turned to face Hajime. “I’m really grateful you asked me to come here with you, Hajime.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime couldn’t help but smile back. <em> I think we both had a pretty good time.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       When Hajime came home, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was intrusive and strong, he had to cover his nostrils before taking another step inside. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Chiaki?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime heard the sound of something clunking while being dropped. “Hajime! In here!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime wandered into the kitchen to see an absolute <em> wreck. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “Chiaki, are you sure your talent isn’t being the worst cook? What is that <em> smell? </em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       “I think I burned the water. Please help.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime made his way to the pot on the stove bubbling to see burnt noodles stuck to the bottom. <em>These will have to soak for a few hours before we can get them out.</em> Hajime turned off the stove and moved the pot to the sink. “Honestly Chiaki, how do you mess up noodles?” Chiaki grabbed the box off the counter and pointed at its instructions. “It said to boil for 19 minutes. . .” Hajime picked the box from her hand and examined it. “Chiaki, this says 9 minutes.” Chiaki started to blush, and covered her face. “I’m sorry Hajime, I just wanted to take care of dinner for tonight. I thought this would be easy.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Hajime brought her into his arms and kissed her head. “It’s ok, thank you for trying to make dinner. How about we make sandwiches instead?” Chiaki nodded, and Hajime kissed her head again before getting the bread and ingredients out of the cabinets. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       Once they'd made their respective sandwiches (Hajime with a turkey sandwich and Chiaki with a PBJ), they sat down to eat together and discuss their day. Chiaki and Sonia had lots of fun at the park, but ended up leaving early because they hadn’t anticipated how many families would be there so early. They ended up going on a shopping spree instead, and Chiaki picked up a new game and a pair of cute pink cat headphones. She was especially excited to show Hajime those. Hajime then told her about his day out with Nagito, and Chiaki was surprised by how much fun they had. She tried to be polite about it, but Hajime knew that she had assumed him and Nagito would clash, not get along. He was rather proud to have proved her wrong. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>       After a while, the couple began getting ready for the night. And by couple, that really meant Hajime was showering and going through his nightly routine while Chiaki insisted she needed “Just 10 more minutes” on her console. Hajime eventually had to intervene and carry her to bed so she would get a decent night’s rest. Hajime slipped into bed beside her, and turned to his side to turn off the lamp. “Goodnight Chiaki.” By the time he turned back around to face her, she was already out like a light. Hajime hugged her body to his and kissed her head, whispering her name and letting it sit on his lips. <em>“Hi-na-ta.”</em> Chiaki Hinata was the last thought on Hajime’s mind before he slipped away to sleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>